On various occasions it has been proposed to cover a watch case with leather The Swiss patent 129.046 describes a watch case including at least one non-metallic decorative inlay offering the aspect of a natural or imitation reptile skin from leather which is finished so as to give it the aspect and the design of a true reptile skin. The cited document suggests the application of such a covering by any suitable procedure on any desired portion of the watch case, for instance by gluing or setting either on the outer surface of the back cover or the case band, or on the bezel.
In order to avoid contacting the back cover of a steel watch case with the skin, it has likewise been suggested in Swiss patent 354.390 to cover such back cover with a layer of leather to prevent skin infections brought about by such contact.
For decorative reasons the German utility model 1.973.982 envisages covering the dial of a clock with leather, hide or tissue.
All these documents make reference to leather coverings of very small thickness. It will be however understood that applied to a watch, such a covering will be of a duration rather limited by wear, above all due to rubbing of clothing against the case. In the same manner, the mechanical retention of the covering generally assured by gluing often leaves much to be desired. Portions of such covering may be detached from the substrate onto which they are glued, thus allowing appearance of conspicuous and very inelegant blemishes.